1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, relates to a nozzle height adjustment and conversion valve arrangement which converts an upright vacuum cleaner for hose operation.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of hose conversion valves with upright vacuum cleaners is old and well known. Conversion arrangements have taken many forms such as use of insertable conversion couplings for valve actuation, off the floor hose manipulation conversion, valve actuation manipulation, pedal conversion valve actuation, cleaner handle valve actuation and nozzle movement conversion valve actuation. Each of these conversion arrangements is also known where there is some incident of nozzle adjustment upwardly to move a cleaner agitator off the floor when converting to the hose mode. Heretofore, however, no known valve conversion arrangement has been devised which reciprocates so as to function most smoothly with a reciprocating type nozzle height elevation means.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a reciprocating conversion valve operating in conjunction with a nozzle height elevation means.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide reciprocation nozzle height elevating means operative in conjunction with a conversion valve.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an efficiently operating connecting arrangement disposed in driving relationship between a nozzle height elevating means and a cleaner conversion valve.
It is also a object of the invention to provide an improved cleaner conversion valve arrangement operating in conjunction with a nozzle height elevation means.